Xiaolin Showdown GX: Ziao's awakining
by hell's underdog
Summary: A new generation arives at the temple but at the same time the oldest and strongest enemy of the Xiaolins gets awaken again. Nevio and his new friends find himself in destruction, sorrow and pain. Will they be able to beat the enemy and bring light back?
1. A new journey of a thousand miles

_I always wanted to write a next generaition XS fic. Well, I do not own Xiaolin Showdown but I _do_ own the new dragons, don't I Sean?_

_**Sean:**__ Yeah, whatever._

_I'm sorry. He's not much of a talker._

**Chapter one: A new journey of a thousand miles**

The former brownhaired man lay back in his chair. Eyes closed, he concentrated on his heart beat. Boom boom boom.It used to be faster - Like him, long time ago when he'd travelled together with his friends all over the world. He couldn't stop himself from smiling when he thought about his old friends. Clay'd been like a real brother for him, Omi'd turned out to be his best friend and Kimiko…well, Raimundo didn't deny he used to have a crush on her. But this was a long time ago. His journey as a Xiaolin Dragon'd ended 45 years ago and today a new story would beginn.

There hadn't been any Sheng Gong Wu since he'd left the temple but now they went active again.

Omi'd called him last week to tell Rai his grandchild Nevio was one of the new dragons.

"I'm ready to go, grandpa."

Raimundo slowly opened his eyes and looked into dark green eyes.

"Then let's go outside, Nevio. They'll be here any minute."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

After Nevio said goodbye to all of his family members(He had two younger sisters, one older brother, his parents Antonio and Arianna Pedrossa, lots of ants and uncles and cousins. It's a reeeaaal big family.), he walked towards his grandfather. Raimundo Pedrossa used to be the dragon of wind and had been the leader of the team for serveral years but when he became 18 his time as a Xiaolin dragon's over and he left the temple to go back to his family.

Nevio would stay at the temple for 3 years and after this time he could continue living there and became a monk or go back to his home. There's no other way. That's the rule. Only one person still lived there without becoming a 'real' monk. But Omi was an orphan and the temple'd been his home. Now he lived there with his family and after Master Fung'd died, Omi became the new master. Omi's youngest grandchild Sei would train together with Nevio, his grandpa'd told him. And Omi's son'd be one of his masters.

"Don't worry, you know Sei and Omi. They'll take care of you."

Nevio looked at his grandfather.

"Yeah, but the last time I saw them, I'd been 7. Maybe Sei changed a lot and we don't like eachother."

"I don't think so."

Nevio's stomach flipped serveral times when he thought about his new life.

"Excited?" Raimundo asked.

Nevio looked at him with a weak smile.

"Me?! Hah, never."

When a large green snakelike dragon landed in front of him, his smile faded away and the young dragon gulped. He's afraid of flying.

"Hello Dojo. Long time no see." The former dragon greeted.

"Morning Rai."

Dojo smiled at his old friend. They chatted a little bit but Nevio's too nervous to hear what they're saying.

When he looked again at the dragon, he noticed two people were already sitting on Dojo's back: a blonde girl with dark blue eyes which wore black boots, blue jeans, light brown gloves and a black top. The boy seemed to be tall, had darkbrown hair, green brown eyes and he wore a darkblue T-shirt, an old blue jeans and darkblue sneakers. He seemed to be very bored.

He looked at them till somebody lay his hand on Nevio's shoulder.

"Now it's time to go, he?"

Nevio grapped his rucksack, hugged his grandpa and climbed onto the dragon's back.

Dojo smiled at him when he saw the boys white face.

"Don't worry kiddie, it's fun to ride on a dragon."

With that he took off into the blue sky.

Raimundo starred into the sky until the dragon had vanished.

"A new journey of a thousand miles has just begun."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Lynn, it's time to wake up."

Someone roused her.

The girl growled and opened her eyes just to see a handsome Chinese boy standing next to her bed. His jetblack hair was standing in every direction and told her he'd just awoken few minutes ago. He looked a lot like his mother but he got the same eyes like his grandfather – onyx colored orbs.

Lynn yawned lazily and swung her legs out of bed.

"Are they here now, Sei?"

He nodded.

"Yes, so hurry up. My dad said he wants to talk to us in 15 minutes in the hall." With that he vanished through the door and headed towards the garden where the other dragons were already waiting.

Lynn'd arived here four days ago by plane and Sei's excited who'd be his team mates for the next three years.

_So that's the first chapter. The next one'll follow soon. So please r&r. _


	2. Elements

_**Lynn:**__ Hell's underdog wants to thank __**xxFireWarriorxx **__for her review. _

_Yeah and hope everyone'll like the second chapter._

_**Sei:**__ Hell's underdog does not own Xiaolin Showdown but he does own his ocs._

**Chapter two: Elements**

The blonde girl, Julia's her name, talked all the time during the flight. She stopped just once to answer her cellphone. The boy behind him hadn't spoken once.

Nevio sighed. He hoped the others would be different. _If_ they ever arrived at the temple.

It's a long journey from China to Amerika, then to Brazil and back home. Dojo seemed to be very tired and sometimes his eyes fall shut and they were about to crash serveral times but Dojo woke up before it could happen.

"Sorry" he murmured for the fourth time. "It's been a long day for me."

Nevio clung to Dojo's back. He _hated _to fly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Sei arrived at the temple garden, he was already awaited.

Next to his mother and his grandfather Omi stood three teenagers about the same age as him. Dojo sat on the ground and it seemed like he'd fell asleep every moment.

"Morning Mom, so this are the others?"

Shizuka Shanhua smiled in a motherly and warm way at her beloved son.

"Yes darling. Is Lynn still in bed?"

Sei simply nodded. He looked carefully at his new team mates.

There was a beautiful blonde, a brownhaired boy and - he couldn't stop himself from smiling – Nevio. His usally tanned skin was now almost a porcelan white and the boy had wrapped an arm around his stomach like it's aching.

Omi saw his grandchild's smile when he looked at Nevio. This two would become good friends, he told himself. Like their grandfathers became after a while.

Few moments later, Lynn came out of the temple and toghether they went to the hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Lynn'd seen the hall serveral times before, but again and again she's impressed of the old building. She loved the hall with it's pillars and the paintings at the walls. Lots of former Xiaolin Dragons and other heros from the legends has been painted at the walls. Of course Dashi and his battle against Wuya, Master Monk Guan, the old Chase Young - Sei'd told her lots of stories about him and how he turned evil - , Sun Bang, lots of people she didn't know and as one of the newest pictures - the dragon generation before them: Raimundo Pedrossa, Kimiko Toho, Clay Bailey and the new leader of the temple Omi.

When somebody cleared his throat, she turned her attantion back to the others.

Shizuka and Omi'd vanished and the other teenagers had sat down in front of Bai Lee, Sei's father and one of their three masters.

Lynn sat down next to a blonde girl that smiled friendly at her.

"Hi my name's Julia Brander."

Lynn grasped the hand the girl offered her.

"I'm Lynn Sykes. Nice to meet you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Bai Lee watched the two girls smile at eachother. It made him happy to see two dragons had already become friends.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"So young ones, today'll start a new life for you. Lots of adventures waites for you but also dangers. Don't worry. If you stuck together and fight for eachother you'll beat every enemy."

The teens looked at eachother, trying to find out what dangers and enemies he meant.

After a while, Julia began to speak.

"Eehhm, by the way, why are we here anyway? This morning, my mum came into my room and said I should pack my bags and move to a temple. When I came downstairs there were Dojo. He said he'll bring my to the Xiaolin Temple where I should become a Xiaolin dragon."

Bai Lee frowned while he listened to the blonde American.

"Hasn't your mother told you?"

"She doesn't like me though she's my real mother."

'How can a mother not like her child?' the Chinese man wondered. He looked at his son. 'No, I couldn't _not_ love him.'

When he heared somebody cough, Bai Lee turned his attention back to the new dragons.

"Well, to answer your question Julia, you're here to protect some magical artifacts we've already found and won – They're called Sheng Gong Wu – and you'll do your own battles to get new Sheng Gong Wu. And last but not least you'll learn how to use and controle your elements."

He saw Nevio frown.

"Excuse me master" the boy said with a huskey voice. "but we are _five_ and there are only _four_ elements. Fire, water, earth and wind."

Bai Lee smiled. He knew somebody'd say this.

"Well, not every generation got the same elements, young one. Sei you're the dragon of Twilight, Nevio's the dragon of Nature, Julia's element is Lightning, Sean's the dragon of Metal and Lynn you're the dragon of Sound."

"Sound is an element?" Lynn asked eventually.

"Of course and maybe you won't believe it but there used to be even a dragon of cookies and a dragon of bubbles and –"

"I think they got what you mean, Bai Lee."

A dark haired woman appeared out of nowhere behind Bai Lee. Her blood red kimono matched perfectly her brown red eyes and her pale skin. A black katana hung on a string at her left side.

"My name is Kitami Zhou. I'm one of your masters and I'm the one who'll teach you how to fight."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_In the next chapter you'll meet the bad guys. Oh and please tell me if you liked this chapter. See ya!_


End file.
